John Carabosse
John Carabosse or Caraboss was a wealthy man who had a love affair with Talia. His own daughter Florence killed them both. He was the owner of the Dark Green Book. The man is part of The Briar Princess story. __TOC__ Background Climbing the steep path covered with wild grass, surrounded by a forest, is the access to a small village which is part of the mountainous land owned by John Carabosse. He chose the area to build a villa where his daughter Florence would rest and improve her delicate health. The wealthy man lived in a house with pure white walls, elegant spires and sophisticated ornaments and wooden furniture. He had many servants at his disposal. He used to visit the village once a month not to see his daughter, but to be with his lover Talia, the local herbalist. He cheated on his wife where she wouldn’t discover them. In a fit of jealousy, Florence killed John and Talia, six months before the main events of The Briar Princess. She set his house on fire and used an axe to take his life. The murderer also claimed the Dark Green Book, a Phantom Book which John bought back from the west. He knew about The Mystic Archives of Dantalian.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 2. Personality He used to visit the village to see his lover Talia where they wouldn’t be found. He cheated on his wife instead of seeing her sick daughter.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 2. Nothing else was revealed about him. Appearance John Carabosse is depicted in the OVA as a sturdy man with brown eyes and short wavy, grey hair. When outside, he uses a three-piece dark suit, a red bow tie, grey gloves, a top hat and a cane.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, OVA. Plot John used the faint illumination provided by the fire which was consuming the house. He reached the living room, where the smoke wasn’t thick anymore, where he could escape from that dangerous situation. The man stops after noticing Florence walking towards him. She uses an axe to do a deep cut on his right shoulder. John collapses on the carpet, the blood spraying out of the wound. While he’s down, Florence chops his head open. She pours oil over his body, which is claimed by the flames. Although Florence was his sick, frail daughter, she was suspected of setting John’s house on fire. Hugh heard that a merchant that used to trade with John saw her with the Dark Green Book in hands. The Phantom Book had been bought by John. Looking after the Phantom Book, Hugh and Dalian investigate the village on the land owned by the late John Carabosse. Disguised as the local herbalist, Florence feigns ignorance about John’s death. Hugh and Dalian eventually learn that the lord used to visit the place to see his lover Talia. In a fit of jealousy, Florence had killed them both. The murderer was hoping to learn more about the Dark Green Book and resurrect her father in order to live happily with him.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 2. In the OVA, John is shown meeting Talia and giving her a white shawl with the Carabosse coat of arms.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, OVA. John infobox.png|John travels to visit his lover Talia. Calobos' death.png|John is killed by his own daughter. References Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters